The present invention relates generally to breathing therapy and, more particularly to a motivational spirometry system and method for motivating a user during use of a spirometry system.
Spirometers are Lung function measurement devices used to measure the flow of air exhaled or inhaled by a user of the device. The peak flow rate measured during a period of use and the total air flow volume measured during a period of use are measurements that are indicative of the pulmonary capabilities of a patient. These measurements are useful to medical personnel both in diagnostic analysis and in treatment of a patient.
Spirometry systems are now in common use in hospitals, doctor's offices, clinics and rehabilitation facilities as Lung function measurement devices. Typically, these systems include a flow sensor and associated processor software. The flow sensor includes an air tube device having a mouthpiece at one end and a sensor for measuring the flow of air through the air tube. The flow sensor is connected to a processor into which the associated software has been programmed for processing the flow measurements received from the sensor during the period of use, that is the period of time during which the patient is exhaling or inhaling directly through the air tube. In use, the patient places her/his mouth securely around the mouthpiece and exhales or inhales through the air tube as hard and as long as she/he can without interruption. The patient then repeats the process as directed by the responsible medical personnel. Spirometry systems are commercially available in which the processor and the flow sensor are integrated into a stand-alone unit that includes a display, for example a backlit graphical display screen, on which test results may be displayed in real-time. Spirometry systems are also commercially available in which the processor is a computer, either main-frame or personal, such as desktop or laptop PC, having a data port into which the flow sensor is connected. The associated software is loaded into the computer and the test results displayed in real-time on the computer's display screen.
Lung function measurement using spirometers can be particularly challenging in children, particularly young children. It has been appreciated in the art that providing stimulating feedback to the users of a spirometer, such as in particular children, may improve the accuracy and quality of the child's effort. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,106, Lanpher et al. disclose providing stylized cartoon feedback on the graphic display screen of the spirometer system, or modulated auditory feedback or verbal feedback to the user. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,772, Vilozni discloses using a computer game presented on the display screen associated with the spirometer for stimulating the performance of a pre-school child or other subject of limited comprehension during breathing therapy. Vilozni notes that it is particularly advantageous to structure the game as a short story having a surprise ending.
Spirometers are presently commercially available that include animated displays depicting teddy bears blowing out the candles on a cake, depicting a boy blowing bubble gum bubbles, or depicting a boy drinking a milk shake from a glass through a straw. When using such spirometers, the patient is instructed to exhale as hard as possible in order to extinguish the candles or break the bubble gum bubble. However, such animated displays reflect the user's success relative to only one performance measure, typically either forced vital capacity (FVC) or peak Expiratory flow (PEF).